The Clover
by maddy38
Summary: Alyssa gets a piece of her mother's clover necklace for each entity defeated. There will be changes, including friendly ghosts, a happy ending for poor Harold, and love. Alyssa/Ralph with hints of Alyssa/Albert and Alyssa/Chopper. Not sure about the rating (two swear words "h***" and "d***").
1. Chapter 1

***Author's note:** First of all, I don't own Clock Tower, any of the characters, or the original plot line. I decided to split this up by the entities, starting with Sledgy. I made changes to which leaf of the clover go with each entity, that was intentional. This is just something I did for fun and decided to post because there aren't a lot of clock tower 3 stories out there. I edited this myself so please be nice, but if you do find an error you want me to change just let me know. Thanks and enjoy!

**Sledgehammer**

Alyssa was sitting on a wooden bench, it was midday and she had received a letter from her mother. The letter warned Alyssa to go into hiding until her fifteenth birthday had passed, naturally unbelievable to the young lady. She put the letter back in her bag and made a mental note to call her mother after school was over. Knowing this, Alyssa headed to pre-calculus. During class, Alyssa was called out to the telephone. When she answered there was no one on the other side. Alyssa was really worried now. When all of her classes were over she left school, told the office it was a family emergency, and hopped on a plane home. The in-flight movie was boring and the guy next to Alyssa made a comment out of it. HIs name was Aden; he had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. They talked for the majority of the flight. They watched the rest of the in-flight movie, making snarky comments the entire time and laughing. Alyssa got off the plane and got a cab home. When She arrived home she called for her mum but there was no reply; there was a tall, dark man in the dinning area. Alyssa asked what he was doing there and his answer only scared her more. Alyssa hurried off to her room to put down her luggage. On her way to her mother's room the fire in the fireplace suddenly went out. Alyssa crawled inside and there was a statue, its eyes started to bleed, its head fell off and inside there was a note and a fancy glass bottle. The note was from her mother apologizing. She picked up the bottle, splashed some of the holy water on a seal of a door leading to her mother's room, and investigated.

While inside the room piano music starting playing, this wouldn't be unusual if the room had a piano or a cd player, but as it didn't have either Alyssa was startled. She ran out of the room and was suddenly in the streets. But they weren't normal streets; Alyssa was somehow transported back in time and to a town, where planes were dropping bombs. Terrified, Alyssa ran and dodged, ducking under a bus only to have to jump out as it tipped over. When the bombs stopped the piano music started again. Alyssa followed in until it led her to an old house, a tailor shop. She went inside and looked around the bottom floor before going up stairs. She looked into a bedroom where she found a key with a note that said red drawer. She exited the room and walked down the hall. She opened a door to the right and directly opposite of a locked door to her right there was a huge bloodstain on the wall. A little startled Alyssa cautiously continued down the stairs, she opened the red drawer that the key went to and found another key. Alyssa then noticed an old paper lying on the desk; it was talking about a murder that occurred on Christmas Eve some years ago. Just then she heard screaming from upstairs. Before Alyssa knew what was going on, a young girl was hit in the head by a giant sledgehammer, held by a large man dressed in rags. Alyssa ran from the stairs to distract him and then ran into the room to the right, which she unlocked with another key. Inside Alyssa had to think of a plan, fast. She saw a chair and picked it up. When the man, Sledgy was what Alyssa had decided to call him, burst through the door Alyssa threw the chair at his face and then ran into him as hard as she could considering she weighed 100 pounds. Alyssa somehow managed to knock him out and took the opportunity to rummage around the room looking for clues. She found some tickets and decided it was best to leave the house while she was still in one piece. She left the house and found a concert hall.

Inside on the stage the same girl whom she saw bludgeoned to death playing the piano startled Alyssa. Sledgy came in and Alyssa ducked behind the curtain leaving the dim wit wondering where she went. She pulled a curious looking lever and a dead body plummeted to the floor as a platform was lowered. In the dead man's pockets was a note that gave the combination for a locker she saw in the lobby. Sledgy was gone so Alyssa ran to the lobby, opened the locker, and found a master key. She went back into the stage area and ran through some doors; up the stairs and through two more doors there was an upper seating area. Alyssa went through that, up some stairs, and to the right where she found some matches. She left the room and Sledgy broke through the wall. Alyssa ran back into the room and threw a violin causing some boxes to avalanche onto his head, effectively knocking him out again. Alyssa ran back out, crawled under some ruble, and made her way back to the room after the stage area, this time going through the other door and into the upper level of metal platforms above the stage, the catwalk. Alyssa lit the lantern with the matches and walked over a wooded plank precariously stretched across the area to a set of randomly placed pliers.

She got back to the stage area and, successfully avoiding Sledgy, ran back to the tailor house. When she got there she went back to the basement area and over to a door with metal wires across it. Alyssa broke the wires and entered the room. Inside she found a little box with a pocket watch and some papers inside. She opened the watch and a scene played out: a little girl playing a piano when her father walked in. Her name was May, and her father told her that he needed to go to war. May told him she would play a song at the concert on Christmas, a song that the pocket watch he had given her mother played, and he would remember them both. The scene changed to the man running through battlefields; a bomb went off, and the man was killed while the pocket watch played the tune. The scene ended and Alyssa read the papers, knowing full well she needed to bring the pocket watch to the little girl to help her to peace. The papers stated Sledgy's name, Robert Morris, and his crimes and hanging. Alyssa left and met Sledgy on her way into the Concert hall. Around her started to glow and the bottle of holy water was floating in front of her. Alyssa went to grab the bottle but it burst, leaving a handle like piece. She grabbed it and it turned into a bow; there was suddenly a glowing arrow in her hand, which she shot into the sky. She fought Sledgy, easily, as he was quite unintelligent and kept chasing her the same way around a fountain, unaware that he had the ability to turn around. She hit him with highly charged arrows three times, which bonded him in place, and then sent an arrow into the sky. The arrow she shot into the sky came down glowing and powerful, killing him instantly. Alyssa went inside and gave the pocket watch to May. Alyssa told May to keep playing and then her father appeared at the top of some glowing steps Alyssa assumed to be to heaven. They reunited and thanked Alyssa, who passed out after saying goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

***Note: I don't own clock tower.**

**Corroder**

Alyssa woke up in bed with someone or something tapping the glass of her bedroom window. She looked cautiously only to find Denis, her childhood friend hanging outside the window. She helped him in and he hit on her, no surprise. Alyssa asked where her mother was and he said she had left. Alyssa went into her grandfather's office to look for some answer as to what was happening. She found a book about Rooders, teenage girls who fought against evil entities. Her grandfather's diary proved that she was in fact a Rooder. It all made sense now: the being transported, the evil man, and the ghosts. Alyssa was a Rooder and she needed to end evil entities and help lost souls. No big deal. Her powers were supposed to be the most powerful on the night of her fifteenth birthday, tonight, and entities could preform the ritual of engagement to make new entities. The ritual required a Rooders still beating heart on the night of her fifteenth birthday. That was why her mother told her to go into hiding: Alyssa was in danger. Alyssa found some winding keys and went into her mother's room. While in there a picture fell down revealing a picture with the clock saying three o'clock. Alyssa wound the keys until the clock said three and then a secret door appeared. There was a mark on the ground so Alyssa splashed some holy water on it. It glowed and transported her.

The streets around her were dark. There was a building near so she went inside. There was some blood smeared on the floor but Alyssa was prepared this time. Alyssa was not prepared however for the sudden footsteps and tapping she heard. She hid behind the closest piece of furniture. The footsteps were getting closer and there was a bell ringing. Soon Alyssa saw a young man calling out for his mother. Then she realized his eyes were bleeding, she must have gasped because the young man heard her. He pushed her up against the wall and demanded to know who was there. She hesitated a moment, not knowing whether she was allowed to talk to the spirits, then, worrying he would be upset, said sweetly and quietly "My name is Alyssa, I am very sorry, I did not mean to intrude. I just want to help." The young man was silent a moment, as if not expecting a woman's voice, or any voice at all for that matter. He looked as if he was contemplating what to do in this situation. Out of extreme pity Alyssa gently touched his cheek were the blood had dripped down and something unexpected happened, the young man's eyes suddenly healed. He looked around, shocked at first, and then he looked down at Alyssa and blushed, likely due to her proximity and the short school skirt she was wearing. He backed up and apologized quietly. Alyssa told him not to worry, then asked what happened. He told her that him and his mother were in his workshop, he was a toy maker, and a man had come in and attacked them, thrown them in a vat of sulfuric acid. Then the terrible man had left their spirits blind, searching for each other. Alyssa listened horrified, and then decided to help him look for his mother. He told her his name was Albert and asked why she was there. She told him that she was a Rooder and what that entailed. They found a room and Alyssa told him to wait outside a minute while she went in. His mother, Dorothy, was inside but before Alyssa could reach her, the room became possessed and Alyssa was throw out the door. Albert ran to make sure she was all right and helped her off the ground. Alyssa thanked him and noticed the concern in his eyes. She told him Dorothy was in there but when they tried to reopen the door they found there was a force inside holding it closed. Alyssa asked Albert to show her the toyshop, where everything had happened. He agreed but asked to wait outside, as he never wanted to see that place again. Alyssa understood and went inside alone.

Once inside the scene played out, just as she thought it would. She saw Albert in the workshop, working on something, shirtsleeves rolled up exposing his muscled build. Now was not the time to be noticing his good looks she reminded herself. His mother walked in and he gave her a beautiful knit stripped shawl which he placed lovingly on her shoulders, and just in time to ruin a peaceful moment, a man, in dress-like brown clothing with a resistant apron on and a gas mask to top off his outfit, barged in. He attacked Albert and his mother and threw them in a vat of sulfuric acid. Alyssa had dumbly come out of her hiding spot to see what was happening and suddenly the man, Corroder she had decided to call him, could apparently see her. "Would you like to join them? I hear the acid's lovely." corroder said to her. She was already surprisingly good in these situations so she replied wittily "No, but if you want to it might help take off a layer of filth!" This made Corroder mad and he charged, but luckily Alyssa had used the time it took her to insult him to find a way out of the current situation. Albert had heard the commotion and, not being in the scene anymore, rushed in to see is Alyssa was alright because, even though he had met her a short time ago, he fancied her and was very concerned with her well being, especially since she was putting herself in danger for him. He saw Corroder and immediately ran in, despite his horror, to save Alyssa. Alyssa yelled for something to throw and Albert pointed to a bottle on the shelf next to her. Alyssa threw it at Corroder's face and it exploded. Distracting him for enough time for them both to leave.

Alyssa ran to the door of the house and opened it to throw Corroder off, then ran under the stairs, pressing close to Albert to stay completely hidden from sight. Corroder ran out and took the bait. Albert knew he should he paying closer attention to the man trying to kill Alyssa but her proximity to his body distracted him entirely. She started to move from their hiding place. Alyssa investigated and told Albert they needed to get to where the shawl was, over in the water, after it fell down the drain during the struggle with Corroder. He told her they could get there by going through the giant fans but they would need a screwdriver to stop the fan. Alyssa told Albert she also needed to find somewhere that said Corroder's real name, because she needed that to fight him. Albert protested to her fighting him, he did not want to see her get hurt, but Alyssa wouldn't listen. Alyssa asked Albert to show her his room, to which he started obviously and blushed, in that time period it must have been a highly intimate thing so show a bedroom, Alyssa thought, hence the strong reaction. She explained there might be something about the man's real name, at this Albert snapped out of his thoughts and walked Alyssa to his room. Alyssa asked permission to look around for anything she could use and Albert told her that would be fine. Alyssa felt like she was one of the people from the crime TV shows like CSI where they go looking for evidence. She found a toolbox where there was a screwdriver. Alyssa also found a book; it was Albert's diary she noticed. Alyssa looked at Albert and he noticed what was in her hands. Albert was embarrassed but didn't stop her. Alyssa asked around what date everything had happened and he answered. She found the first date around that and started reading. Alyssa found the name of a suspicious man, John Haigh, and figured that was the one. She told Albert and he agreed. They headed out of the room and to the giant fan.

Alyssa handed the screwdriver to Albert and he stopped the fan, just as he did Corroder came out of the house and starting running after them. They hurried through the fan and into a room in which Alyssa electrocuted him. They left the room and Alyssa crossed some boards to get to the shawl. She retrieved the shawl and crawled back, only to be chased again. But now Alyssa had what she needed, she gave the shawl to Albert and told him to wait. The light started to glow and soon Alyssa was ready to fight. Albert watched in awe as her bottle transformed into a bow. Alyssa fought and was knocked down once or twice, which upset Albert, and if he could have gotten past the invisible shield surrounding the battle to protect her he would have. All he could do was watch though. Alyssa finally managed to bind Corroder three times and immediately after sending out the final arrow turned dramatically and walked in slow motion, or so it seemed to Albert, as the arrow crashed around her prey. She got to Albert and they went to the room where his mother was. As they walked Alyssa realized it was time to say goodbye to Albert forever, which upset her. She hadn't known him long but she felt a connection with him, and it felt so good to not be alone while fighting the entity. She looked up at his handsome face as they walked and wondered why he had been able to be with her, why her touch healed him, but no answer came. Little did she know he was having the same feelings of loss, he didn't know what drew him to her but there was something, since she first touched him the connection hadn't left. They reached the room with Albert's mother and opened the door with ease. They went inside and Albert placed the shawl on this mother's shoulders. Her eyes healed and they were reunited. The steady glow of light came and Albert turned morosely to look at Alyssa, who ran and hugged him. Albert was startled at first but then he willingly wrapped his arms around her waist and they stayed that way until Alyssa gently pulled away. Albert and his mother said "thank you", Albert added "for everything", and they faded out. Alyssa went back to the portal to her mother's room, shedding a tear on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

***Note**: I don't own clock tower. I also do not own the song "mean" by Taylor Swift, but I thought it was too perfect for this.

**Chopper**

Alyssa transported back to her home and went downstairs, thinking about going outside for some fresh air. When she reached the bottom of the stairs the dark man appeared at the top of the stairs. "Congratulations, you have destroyed two subordinates, but you will not be able to destroy anymore." Alyssa was suddenly pushed off her feet by a whirlwind as her home exploded into a clock tower around her. She was picked up by the face of the clock and was carried away on it like a flying saucer; right up to the top of the tower. The dark man was already there. "Alyssa, this is no longer your home. This is the dark realm, where I rule!" He yelled as Alyssa shuddered. He continued, "In two hours, the clock will strike midnight and your fifteenth birthday will arrive. When that happens you and I will become one, and together we will obtain eternal life."

"My fifteenth birthday?" Alyssa questioned.

"Are you looking forward to it? So am I, my dear, so am I. I can't wait. Soon we two will be united forever." The dark man picked Alyssa up against her will. "Alyssa, you might have defeated two of our number, but your mother was killed by a subordinate long ago…" The dark man replied.

"No! You're lying! She can't…" Alyssa exclaimed desperately. "If you don't believe me, you can go to hell and see for your self!" The dark man yelled as he dropped Alyssa into the, what seemed like endless, clock tower.

Alyssa awoke in a cave and looked around. There was a hole nearby so she crawled through and exited into a basement, sewer looking area. She walked down the stairs and into water. Alyssa came across a ladder and climbed up. There were concrete floors combined with grate floors. Alyssa walked into workers corridors, and found a key. Alyssa left the room and heard maniacal laughing. An Axe flew past her, blowing her hair from her face, and a young man appeared. He was oddly colored, his skin was light blue tinted and was covered in red splashes of color. He was obviously deformed in that way although there was nothing wrong physically with his body other than the discoloration. In fact, he was muscular and not entirely unattractive. Chopper, as Alyssa had so recently decided to call him due to his choice of weapons, was wearing only brown pants and an oddly shaped cape. "Alyssa, you might have defeated the others, but you're no match for me! You're going to die by my hand girl!" The same maniacal voice yelled.

Alyssa replied, "Oh, you really think so Hun?" and splashed chopper with holy water before fleeing to the workers corridors to hide. Chopper transported, as Alyssa could tell by the sound she realized all the entities made when transporting, and Alyssa didn't waste anytime, knowing he would soon return; they always did. Alyssa went down a hallway and found an elevator; there were three floors. She searched all three, avoiding Chopper as much as possible and hiding when necessary, and managed to get the power working and find a key card which worked on level B1.

Entering the door that was previously locked Alyssa found the area too familiar, it was her own house. She heard a baby crying and followed the sound. There she found her mother with herself, as a baby. Her mother showed her the four leaf clover necklace, each piece stood for love, friendship, hope, and courage that Alyssa had been receiving pieces of after the destruction of the subordinates; one after Sledgy, friendship, and one after Corroder, hope. She heard odd sounds from outside the house so she decided to take a look, big mistake. What she saw was her grandfather pushing her father off a balcony onto an upturned axe, killing him instantly. Alyssa was horrified. Suddenly Chopper appeared. Alyssa pulled out her bow, forgetting she needed to know Choppers name, and fired her first arrow. The fight was long and tedious because Chopper was fast, intelligent, and could block any and all arrows head on. Eventually Alyssa did manage to bind him three times and shoot that last arrow into the clouds, but when she looked up after the light cleared Chopper was still there. Alyssa stood there in confusion and realized she was sliding downward. She looked down and she was sinking into a mirror-like liquid substance.

Alyssa was in a graveyard; she walked forward and saw three Rooder ghosts standing on a platform. They were killed by Chopper, not a settling sign for a Rooder going against him. The ghosts vanished and Alyssa went to the right of the graveyard where she found a portal square (a way for Rooders to transport). Alyssa splashed the square with holy water, activating it, and transported to a mausoleum looking place where she put the Rooder spirits to rest; after putting them to rest Alyssa received a compass of light. Alyssa left and went through another portal square on the left, which led her to another graveyard. After a few turns Alyssa saw a small house and her mother's car crashed. Alyssa was waking slowly to her mother's oddly placed car when Chopper confronted her.

"Now you know Alyssa; this is what happens to those who dare to stand against us." Chopper swung his axes at Alyssa while he spoke. "Nancy is not the only one. This graveyard is full of the bones of those who I have destroyed."

"You're lying!" Alyssa exclaimed doubtfully.

"Now prepare to hand over your heart; the ritual of engagement will begin shortly." Chopper jumped at Alyssa with these last words, but she dodged him and ran into the small cottage nearby. She hid behind a shower curtain while Chopper searched.

Once he left Alyssa came out of her hiding place and saw a document that told Chopper's story. It read, "In 1655, a woodcutter by the name Harold Powell was born in Cardiff, Wales. Hideously deformed at birth, he suffered the taunts and ill will of all those around him. At 17 years of age, he proposed marriage to Emily Dickens, the innkeeper's daughter, but was cruelly rebutted. In retaliation, he is said to have dismembered Emily with his axe. For years following the gruesome event, he went from village to village, abducting young girls and butchering them in the same fashion. Two years later, he was caught and killed. Harold Powell was possessed by an entity, and revived to hunt for Rooders as the head of subordinates." Impressive, the head of subordinates, fitting all things considered; he was strong, fast, and the most intelligent as of yet. Alyssa was a kind-hearted and sympathetic girl who, although he had possibly killed her mother (which she still didn't quite believe), felt bad for poor Harold. He was taunted and rejected until he finally snapped. When he did kill Emily he was possessed already so it almost wasn't his fault, all the anger just built up until the entity found its way in.

Alyssa decided to think about it later, for now, she left the little house and found weird lion head things that, when all the buttons in their mouths were pushed, gave her the compass of darkness. Alyssa left the graveyard she was in and went back to the first graveyard. She inserted the compasses into the two matching gravestones and an odd portal square appeared, which she went through. Inside she found that the ritual of engagement was where a blood relative of a Rooder ripped out her still beating heart and drank her blood, joining them both and becoming an entity. Alyssa was absolutely disgusted by this and, after receiving an arrow called the Old Rooder Arrow, left the cave immediately. When she got back to the graveyard Chopper was waiting for her to fight him, but she couldn't. Not because she actually physically couldn't but because she didn't want to. They began their fight but before long Alyssa was on the ground. She realized she was about to die and wished with all her heart that there were another way to stop this entity.

There was a flash of light, and Alyssa thought she was dead until she heard the gentle voice of a young man. The young man sounded like a less scratchy, lower pitched, and less maniacal Harold, and sure enough, it was. Alyssa opened her eyes and stared and him in shock for a second; he was wearing a full outfit and, although he was still deformed, he looked different, kind and sane. Alyssa looked at herself and realized she was wearing a dress, one that might be worn in the 1600's. That's when Alyssa understood, her wish had been granted; there was another way to stop the entity from getting its way, and that was to help Harold before it was too late. That's also when Alyssa realized Harold was still looking at her, confused at her strange reactions.

"Oh!" Alyssa exclaimed embarrassed. "Sorry, I am just…not myself today." She smiled innocently.

"Its alright" Harold replied awkwardly "I'm used to this sort of reaction, sorry to have frightened you." He said bleakly and started to walk dejectedly away.

"No wait!" Alyssa ran after him "You didn't frighten me at all actually." Alyssa laughed inwardly, he hadn't technically frightened her…yet.

"What?" Harold replied confused. "Aren't you repulsed?"

"No, not at all." Alyssa smiled encouragingly and Harold smiled, the first sincere smile she had ever seen on him. This would work, she told herself, and she, her mother, and Harold's countless other victims would not die. "I'm a bit new here, could you show me around?" Alyssa asked sweetly.

"Of course, if you want." Harold replied, still a bit cautious. They walked around the area, which was before it was a graveyard; there were little houses and everything. After they had seen all there was to see and talked about all sorts of things they ran into some young men and women their age. They all started to taunt Harold and the young men told Alyssa she was much to pretty to be hanging around his sort. This made Alyssa very angry; didn't they understand what they were doing?

"I will hang around whoever I want whenever I want to. He is much better company than any of you anyways." Alyssa replied angrily to their comments. Alyssa grabbed Harold's hand, without thinking, and led him away from who she deemed horrid people. Harold gasped at the touch but followed. When they were away from the others Alyssa realized what she had done and released Harold's hand nonchalantly. They walked in silence for a moment before Harold cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Why did you do that?" he questioned.

"Because, from what I've seen of you, you're a genuinely nice person and you don't deserve to be treated like that."

There was a silence for a moment before Harold replied "Thank you." Alyssa just smiled and asked where the inn was because she didn't have a place to stay the night. He brought her there and she noticed the way he started at Emily, the innkeeper's daughter. Alyssa remembered the document; he was in love with her, but it was obvious to Alyssa that Emily didn't share the feelings. This saddened Alyssa, and she hoped maybe she could stop what was to come. For now, though, it was time to rest.

The next morning Alyssa cleaned and dressed before going downstairs. When she reached the bar and living area Harold was there waiting for her. Alyssa smiled and waved as she walked toward him, Harold nodded his head and smiled.

"Good morning" Alyssa greeted Harold happily.

"Good morning" he replied. Alyssa realized there were some people around him before she walked in and they seemed to be taunting Harold.

"Are they being rude?" Alyssa questioned.

"It doesn't matter." Harold replied morosely and looked at the floor.

"Like hell it doesn't" Alyssa muttered as she turned to the others. "Can I help you?" Alyssa asked sweetly.

"Well you could listen to us and get away from that freak." One of the women said.

"Yeah, there are better people to hang around." A young man said suggestively as he attempted to wrap his arm around her. Alyssa sidestepped obviously,

"Aw, how cute! You think your opinions actually matter, but to have opinions that matter, you need to have a greater mental capacity than that of a of a five year old." Alyssa laced her witty reply with sarcasm. "Lets go." She told Harold. They left the dumb founded elite and walked to a grassy area. Harold stopped walking, and Alyssa turned to him to see what was the matter. He just stared at her in questioning shock. "Is something wrong?" Alyssa asked.

"No, but…you're the only person who has ever been nice to me. I just don't understand." He replied.

"Well, that's not right." Alyssa frowned, "And what's to not understand? I like you; you're a nice person who has helped me in a place I'm not familiar with. More people should treat you with kindness if you want my opinion."

Harold chuckled, "Well wouldn't that be something."

Alyssa thought she would add to the conversation, "Why do you let them treat you like that?" She questioned.

"What choice do I have?" He answered meekly.

"Well, for starters. Be confident. People like that feed on self consciousness; confidences destroys them." She smiled evilly.

"What do I have to be confident about?" Harold asked, not really looking for an answer.

"Oh nonsense. Your smart, funny, kind, and well…don't take this the wrong way but your built. There's no reason that you shouldn't be confident." Harold smiled and Alyssa was pretty sure she saw a blush hiding under his colors. "And more on the fact that you're smart, you're obviously intelligent, much more so than those pathetic bottom feeders. That's what you use against them. When they attempt to insult you, you think of a witty comeback. They will be so shocked they won't reply. Also, they will respect you and leave you alone. Trust me." Alyssa said encouragingly.

"I wouldn't even know where to start." Harold looked overwhelmed.

"Don't worry, just try. Please?" Alyssa put her hands together and gave her best puppy dog eyes.

"Well now, how could I say no to that?" Harold gave in. "Aren't your parents worried about you?" Harold asked Alyssa later.

"No, well I don't think so. My father died when I was a baby and I actually am not sure if my mother is alive, or if she is I don't know where she might be." Alyssa replied.

"Oh, I am very sorry." Harold apologized.

"What about you? You don't seem to ever check in with your parents." Alyssa asked.

"My mother and father abandoned me at birth, you can see why. I was brought up by my blind grandmother, but she passed away when I was 13." Harold told Alyssa.

"I'm sorry, well, aren't we just a bunch of basket cases?" Alyssa joked trying to lighten up the situation. Harold laughed.

"I guess so." He left her at the inn and went home. The next morning he was waiting for her again. They had breakfast at the bar and when they were finished they saw that they were having a singing contest, and the entire town was there. Now Alyssa didn't like to brag but she was actually a decent singer. A man came up and started poking fun at Harold's expense and Alyssa decided to sing a little song for him, and the rest of the no-good imbeciles in the town. She told Harold and then jumped on stage. "This song is for all of you out there that think it is all right to make fun of others; you know who you are." She stared down some of Harold's torturers before starting to sing.

"You, with your words like knives

And swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again

Got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard

Calling me out when I'm wounded

You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides

And your wildfire lies and your humiliation

You have pointed out my flaws again

As if I don't already see them

I walk with my head down

Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around

Somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now

'Cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar

Talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion

But nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean

And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?"

When she finished singing there was applause, from those that weren't unkind to Harold, those who were were silent. Harold decided her performance deserved a standing ovation. Alyssa and Harold left the bar together, laughing, and happened upon a small group that apparently didn't hear the performance.

"Still with It?" They asked and laughed.

"Still as unintelligent as ever I see." Alyssa smirked.

"Letting a girl fight your battles?" one of the men said to Harold.

"There's no reason for us both to waste our energy. A small brick could out wit you." Harold stepped onto the offensive and the group was so shocked they left muttering. Alyssa looked approvingly at Harold and they walked away. That night they had a drink at the bar to celebrate, and Alyssa realized that when Emily came to refill their beverages, Harold didn't stare at her longingly; he didn't even glance her way. Harold wouldn't take his eyes off Alyssa. That probably wasn't good either, thought Alyssa, but at this moment they were celebrating a major win. One win at a time. Alyssa would worry about this when the time came.

Later that night they went for a walk in the meadow. They were talking and Alyssa figured it was better to get this out of the way sooner rather than later.

"So, any girls in the town interesting you? Emily maybe? Or Karen, you two would be so adorable together" Alyssa pushed.

"Well, there is one." Harold looked away.

"Well, don't leaving me waiting silly. Who is she?" Alyssa teased.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harold looked at Alyssa and his look almost broke her heart. Alyssa was silent as they stared at each other. "You Alyssa, It's you." He added, not sure whether she understood.

"Oh…" Alyssa looked at the ground.

"It's ok, I understand. Who could love me?" He sounded hurt and he turned and started to leave.

"No!" Alyssa grabbed his arm and tripped in the process. Instead of feeling the cold ground she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her. She looked up into Harold's hurt eyes. "That's not it. You don't understand at all. It's not that I don't care for you, I do, but well, if I tell you I'm not sure you will believe me but you have to, you just have to…" Alyssa rambled but her lips were stopped by Harold's lips pressed against them. Alyssa couldn't help but kiss him back.

They pulled apart and Harold said, "I will always believe you." They sat down in the grass and Alyssa started to tell him how she ended up there. She explained Rooders, their job, entities, subordinates, and lastly, him, Chopper as she knew him before. She showed him the memo she apparently still had that explained his life story.

"So you see, you may have killed my mother and you were about to kill me. I wished for a way to stop the entity and this is what I was given. A chance to change everything, to stop you from becoming what you became. You don't have to be that person, that subordinate murderer. Please, stay the way you are now." Alyssa finished. Harold was shocked still.

"I…I can't believe I did that." the sorrow in his voice was indescribable.

"You didn't, not yet." Alyssa comforted him, "And you don't have to."

"How could you still care for me enough to save me after what I did?" He questioned.

"I knew you were better than that; I believed in you." Alyssa replied truthfully.

"I promise you. This will never happen." He held up the memo and tore it in half.

Alyssa smiled, "I knew it wouldn't." They embraced. "So you see now, I don't have a choice. I can't stay here so I can't be with you, but don't think this means I care any less." Alyssa assured.

"I understand. Thank you." Harold replied sadly.

Suddenly a glowing portal square appeared at Alyssa's feet, "My job here is done, I guess I have to leave now." Alyssa said looking at the glow around her feet. Harold hugged her as she slowly became transparent. "Goodbye." Alyssa smiled sadly and a tear fell from her eye.

"Goodbye." Harold's eyes welled up and held onto her until she had fully disappeared. "I love you." He added a few seconds too late.

When Alyssa realized she was back in the floor of the clock tower she looked down at a new memo in her hand. It was Chopper's revised story. It read, "In 1655, a woodcutter by the name Harold Powell was born in Cardiff, Wales. Hideously deformed at birth, he suffered the taunts and ill will of all those around him until a young woman named Alyssa Hamilton came into his life at age 17. Harold was suddenly confident and happy; he stayed that way the rest of his life. Although it is said he was in love with Alyssa, at 19 years of age, he proposed marriage to Karen Sanders, the shoemaker's daughter, and they lived a long and happy life together. It is rumored that on his deathbed he was delusional and called for Alyssa before he passed peacefully in his sleep. Karen died a few years after him, and ran one of the first Psychiatrist offices to give support to others." In her other hand was the cloverleaf that stood for courage.


	4. Chapter 4

***Note**: I don't own clock tower. Also, I got a couple ideas from Ebonei. Who has two really great stories called "Brother" and "Setting Sol" that were my inspiration for this story.

**The Scissor Twins**

The dark man appeared in front of her holding her mothers limp, dead body. "You thought you could out smart your way out of this but you were sorely mistaken. Just because you stopped one subordinate from killing your mother doesn't mean she gets to live, it just so happens that John Haigh was just as willing to do the job."

Alyssa dropped to her knees and began to cry, "You monster!" She shouted at the Dark Man. The Dark Man laughed maniacally and disappeared with her mother's body.

"Alyssa!" Dennis called. Alyssa turned.

"Dennis?" She was confused, what was Dennis doing in the clock tower? Well, he was in her house when it turned into the clock tower so that must have been it. Dennis ran up and hugged her.

"Alyssa! Are you all right? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Dennis exclaimed.

"My mother…my mother was…" Alyssa sobbed.

"What happened? What's the matter with your mother?" Dennis asked.

"She…they killed her…" Alyssa managed, tears streaming down her face. Alyssa shook her head and pulled out the clover necklace.

"What's this?" Dennis questioned. "My mum used to cherish this four-leaf clover necklace, but one of the leaves is missing. I can't defeat the Entity without all four leaves." Alyssa explained.

"Alyssa, it'll be ok. I'm here. I'll do anything to help you." Dennis comforted her.

"Dennis…" Alyssa protested.

"All the leaves will be found in time. You have to believe me, Alyssa." Alyssa nodded,

"You're right. I 'll find all four leaves."

"That's the spirit! And don't forget, you can count on me. If there's anything I can do, just ask. Just one thing I'd like to know, what is this place?"

They went outside together and started to walk. Before long they came across a town, an old town. "Dennis?" Dennis's sister, Linda, called from a nearby window.

"Sis?" Dennis yelled excitedly as he ran inside. Something wasn't right here, what was Linda doing here? Wherever here was. It just didn't add up. Alyssa ran after Dennis to tell him to be careful but it was too late, the supposed sister Dennis was hugging transformed, into a pale girl with black hair and oriental circus looking clothes on.

"Dennis watch out!" Alyssa called. Dennis tried to get away but a pale man, also with black hair and oriental looking circus clothes on, came through the door. Alyssa was quick at the name game now and decided on the names Scissor woman and Scissor man, for now, as the two blades they were both carrying highly resembled a large pair of scissors when put together. Scissor man got close to Alyssa and it was hard for her not to notice how attractive he was, he was dressed kind of like a ring master: with tight white pants, a mesh shirt, and a jacket. Scissor man was a little late on his greeting as he stared at the gorgeous Rooder in front of him, but his sister's maniacal laughing brought him back to reality.

"Nice to meet you Alyssa, you have some remarkable powers." He greeted in a sexy British voice.

"But no one is powerful enough to defeat us. If you want your friend alive give us your heart so we can create a new entity." his sister finished because her brother was too taken aback by the young woman standing in front of him; she would get back at her brother for this later by taunting him. The siblings laughed and disappeared with Dennis captive.

Alyssa wasted no time. She went into the reception area and found a key after healing a nearby ghost. Alyssa then decided to head upstairs and search for clues. There was a large mirror that she was automatically drawn to. As she stared curiously into the ornate mirror, she thought she saw movement behind her, but when she turned there was nothing there. When she turned back to the mirror she clearly saw Scissor man standing behind her. She jumped back startled and backed away slowly as he didn't immediately attack. They stared at each other, neither knowing what the other was thinking or what they were about to do. Alyssa had backed all the way to a door; she quickly turned the handle and ran inside, with Scissor man hot on her trail. She saw a hole in the wall and climbed through, apparently unseen by Scissor man. "Come on, Alyssa." Scissor man taunted in such an extremely sexy low voice it almost made Alyssa want to come out of her hiding spot and find him, but she stayed put and looked around the room. On the bedside table there was a mirror, which Alyssa picked up thinking it might be of use later. When Alyssa heard the common transporting sound she left her hiding place and went to the mirror again. When she did, the mirror and the handheld mirror she was holding glowed and she transported through the mirror. On the other side was Scissor woman, and she was nothing like her brother, she pounced as hard and fast as possible. Alyssa went in the mirror image room and hid in the hole in the wall until she heard the transporting noise. Alyssa didn't waste any time because she didn't want to be on Scissor woman's side any longer than absolutely necessary. She splashed some holy water on a seal and opened the drawer, and then she went downstairs and found another key hidden in a sink. She ran back up to the mirror and left as fast as possible, but not without a few cuts from Jemima. Once back on Scissor man's side Alyssa felt safer and took her time. When he came out of a door she ran away but it really wasn't necessary. Anytime Scissor man got close enough to hit her he didn't. He would pretend to be sizing her up and would psych her out, but he never hit her. She was terrified the first few times this happened, but after the fifth or sixth time Alyssa was relatively sure he wouldn't actually hit her. Alyssa went back to her hole in the wall and opened the mirror image of the drawer that was previously sealed. Inside was the third and final key; she left the room and placed the keys in a lock. Inside there was a portal square, which Alyssa transported through, and she ended up in front of the clock tower.

Her grandfather walked by and dropped more of his memoirs. Alyssa started to go inside when Scissor man appeared from nowhere. Alyssa was startled and splashed him with holy water in defense. She ran inside and he did not follow, his pride was a little hurt because he just writhed in pain in front of the girl he…the girl he what? Well now wasn't time for that; he waited until she was inside and then transported into his side of the tower, which, ironically, was where Alyssa was headed. Alyssa walked through the doors and Scissor man debated on what to do for a moment, but decided upon following her. Alyssa had just kneeled down next to a dead body on the floor and picked up a memo; on the memo she found Scissor man's and Scissor woman's real names, Ralph and Jemima. She could fight them now, which didn't quite appeal to her. Ralph made his presence known and ran at Alyssa, who ran away, only to be stopped by the floors end. There was a small cliff behind her; Alyssa turned and faced her attacker. Ralph hadn't decided what to do when he actually reached Alyssa; he didn't want to hurt her, just to scare her a little, payback for spraying him with holy water. He was debating grabbing her around the waist and kissing her, but that was ridiculous, plus he would get sprayed with holy water again. It didn't matter though because as Ralph approached Alyssa, the ledge they were on suddenly caved, and Ralph plummeted to the floor. Alyssa managed to hold on the side and pulled herself back up. After a quick glance at Ralph Alyssa left the tower. She continued on to the tower on the right, climbed across a ledge, and got into the kitchen by removing a loose bar, a trick she had learned from the memo. Inside Jemima jumped out and just as she was about to pounce at Alyssa, Alyssa moved and opened the oven door behind her, effectively landing Jemima in a hot oven. Alyssa found the "A" crest and ran down the next hallway.

Alyssa entered into a dinning room; on the table a candlestick had obviously been moved so Alyssa moved it back and, in doing so, revealed two large crest holders under the two fountains. She placed the "A" crest in the one with an "A" and noticed the other one said "N". Alyssa continued onto the library to the right where Jemima jumped out; Alyssa splashed Jemima with holy water and ran out the next door. There was nowhere to go but a ledge so Alyssa crawled on that. There was another entrance like the one to the kitchen; Alyssa climbed in and found the "N" crest. She ran back through the library, splashing Jemima again, and back to the dinning room where she placed the "N" crest. A secret door was revealed behind the portrait and Alyssa ran through. There was a set of ornate double doors that Alyssa ran through. On an alter-like table there was a "D" Crest which Alyssa picked up and placed in the alter. Alyssa went out the doors again for because she heard a weird thudding noise in the hallway. The sets of armor in the hallway, that were holding axes, had starting swinging said axes. Great, Alyssa thought. Alyssa timed the blades and ran through to the weird elevator on the other side. She went down the elevator and pulled a lever that raise two gates. Alyssa managed to run through to the door on the other side; she walked through the door into a dungeon in which Dennis was being held captive. Ralph had been torturing Dennis, which he loved; Ralph could tell the fidgety little man was in love with Alyssa, and he was jealous, whether or not he would ever admit it. When Ralph realized Alyssa had walked through the doors he froze for a minute and then pulled the lever that caused the swinging pendulum axe to fall on a fake Dennis. Alyssa screamed and closed her eyes.

"Welcome Alyssa. That was just a dress rehearsal. Now let the show begin. Lights, camera, action!" Ralph said as he turned the table over with another lever, revealing the real Dennis.

"Alyssa, give us your beating heart of else Dennis is going to be sliced and diced!" Jemima exclaimed wildly.

"Run, Alyssa! Forget about me! Run for your life! Run!" Dennis commanded.

"Dennis!" Alyssa protested.

"Silence!" The twins said in protest.

"What's it going to be? Leave Dennis or donate your heart to us? The clock is ticking. Look at him! We need an answer!" Ralph yelled.

"Yes, what's it to be?" Jemima chimed in. Alyssa tried to run at Dennis but the twins jumped at her; the floor fell through and Alyssa with it.

Alyssa found a book telling of how the scissor twins came to be. "The origins of Ralph and Jemima, the siblings who served Lord Burroughs, are unknown. Accounts relate that Burroughs picked them up on the battlefield, or that they were brought here from the orient. It is said that the twins were abandoned at a young age and fought for their survival on the streets of the orient. They worked as street circus performers for money until Jemima became very sick. In order to keep his sister alive, Ralph did what he could to find food for her more than for himself. One day, while Ralph was fighting for food, a drunken man beat and almost killed Jemima. Ralph came back in time to see the terror and he killed the man, opening the door for the entity to posses both him, and because they were so close and Jemima was so weak, his sister. However, none of these stories are more than hearsay. The siblings were horrendously cruel after the possession, and it is said that they were the torturers and executioners during Lord Burroughs's bloody campaign. Showing a peculiar fascination for blades and in particular, scissors, they found endless enjoyment gutting or dismembering their victims. When Lord Burroughs was killed, Ralph and Jemima were stoned to death by the crowds. Because both were possessed by the same entity, they were resurrected together to continue to wreak havoc as subordinates." So they were both possessed by the same entity at a very young age then, Alyssa thought, and twice in the same day she felt sorry for the sadistic murderers trying to rip out her beating heart.

Alyssa continued on into what looked like a replica of her grandfather's office where she found a secret back room. There was a ladder so Alyssa climbed it, and found herself back in the room where she placed the "D" crest. Suddenly the projector turned on and her grandfather walked out like the girl from The Ring. Alyssa's grandfather told of his plans to complete the ritual of engagement with Alyssa, and he asked Lord Burroughs for his help; Lord Burroughs's flesh came out of the portrait and bonded with Alyssa's grandfather who immediately fell to the ground and disappeared. Alyssa was shocked, and then the projector turned on again. Ralph came on the screen,

"Now you know everything Alyssa. The one who's after your heart is none other than your grandfather, with a blessing of our own Lord Burroughs."

"Once we have your heart, the two of them will carry out the ritual of engagement and a new entity will be born. Thanks to you our ranks will swell and prosper!" Jemima finished.

"Now come here, Alyssa. You wouldn't sacrifice the life of a friend just to save yourself now, would you?" Ralph questioned. The projector shut off and Alyssa immediately ran bad to the dungeon and was met by Jemima.

"Well well Alyssa. You know you have made quite a mess here." Jemima scolded.

"W-what do you mean?" Alyssa asked confused.

"Well with my poor love-struck brother I mean. From the moment he saw you Ralph has been different, somehow. We're very close, you see, and I can tell when something's up. I didn't know what it was at first, he tried to hide it so well, but I know now. Ralph is in love with you." Jemima said matter-of-factly and Alyssa gasped, as did a very embarrassed Ralph hiding in the shadows. It couldn't be true, but then again, he never hit her, not once. That meant something. He did act slowly around her, as if he was a little frazzled, it did fit. "Yes, and do you know what happens when a subordinate falls in love? Their entity is expelled. He is not the cruel person I've grown to know and love, but you see, I still have my entity, that's not changing." Jemima added and then attempted to start the battle. Instinctually Alyssa's holy water bottle transformed into an arrow, although she didn't want to fight. If Ralph truly was in love with her, and his entity was gone, this was a chance to make peace, but not if she killed his sister.

"Please, Jemima we don't need to fight. It doesn't have to end this way." Alyssa urged.

"Oh yes it does." Jemima affirmed.

"No, it doesn't. I don't want to fight you." Alyssa pleaded as Jemima advanced. "Think of your brother. You don't was to hurt him do you? Please, you have to stop!" Alyssa begged but Jemima attacked. Ralph couldn't watch his sister kill the woman he loved, so he transported away. Alyssa thought she heard a subordinate transport but there was no time for that right now. Alyssa had a little trouble in the fight because Jemima kept transporting, making it impossible to bind her. But sooner than later, Jemima took her last arrow and started to fall. Alyssa ran to untie Dennis and Ralph ran into the room.

"Jemima!" He called desperately, and Jemima burst into confetti in his arms. He looked so sad, and Alyssa felt such pity for him. "How dare you kill my sister?" Ralph asked Alyssa huskily. "You'll pay for it! I'll make mincemeat out of you!" He continued as he lunged at Alyssa.

Alyssa didn't want to fight him but she feared for her life. He was fast, and extremely hurt.. He suddenly knelt to the ground and said softly, "I have a present for you." Alyssa stood there, not aware of what was going on, until sharp blue blades encircled the room, bouncing off of every surface, and hit her. She got up and narrowly escaped another of Ralph's attacks. The next time Ralph knelt and said he had a present for Alyssa, she knew better, and she fully charged and arrow and let it go just before he was able to let his attack go. Ralph was bound, and Alyssa took advantage and bound him three more times before letting go what she though would be the final arrow. It came down on Ralph and without checking, Alyssa went back to untying Dennis. Ralph came up behind Alyssa and wrapped his blades around her neck; swinging his blades, he backed Alyssa up against a wall with his blade to her neck. Ralph laughed, "I'm the winner," he said huskily, and Alyssa didn't protest. "Now to take revenge for my sister." Ralph got closer to Alyssa, if that were possible.

"I-I'm so incredibly sorry." Alyssa apologized sincerely. Ralph looked shocked and confused.

"No." He said, "You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. I am truly sorry. My mother and father were killed; my mother recently, and I must go up and kill my only living relative before he can kill me. I know what it's like to be alone, I do, and that's why I am sincerely sorry. You have every right in the world to kill me, but just know, I didn't intentionally cause you pain. I didn't want to fight Jemima, but I couldn't convince her. She wouldn't listen and I didn't know what else to do." Alyssa stared into Ralph's eyes while he processed what she was saying. Suddenly, Ralph clutched his chest in pain, and dropped to his knees. Alyssa went down and gently caressed Ralph's face,

"what is it? What's the matter?" She asked worried. "The entities, they feed on pain and cause more. It feels like they're eating me alive." Ralph managed between clenched teeth. "What can I do?" Alyssa questioned, putting her other hand to his chest. "Well…i-it feels better with you here…you're touch helps." Ralph looked at Alyssa. "Please, don't leave me." He begged. "I would never." Alyssa answered and helped Ralph lie down. They stayed like that, with Alyssa's hands on his chest, until Ralph sat up slowly, declaring the pain gone. Alyssa smiled and Ralph stood before holding out a hand to help Alyssa up.

"So, are you still going to kill me?" Alyssa asked. In a way of reply Ralph wrapped his arms around Alyssa's waste and kissed her.

"No, I couldn't if I wanted to. I…well… I suppose Jemima already told you how I feel." Ralph looked away. Alyssa nodded and in an attempt to lighten the awkward situation said, "Well, if you will excuse me for a moment. I need to go kill my sadistic murdering grandfather." She turned to leave and heard Ralph transport. Alyssa backtracked to the tower stairs where Dennis had decided to go, sick of the moment Ralph and Alyssa were having. They suddenly heard the Dark Man's evil laughing coming from upstairs,

"You've destroyed all the subordinates. You think you're so clever, but you still have to destroy me. If you want to save yourself, come up to the clock tower. I'm waiting!" The Dark Man yelled as he disappeared.

"Grandfather!" Alyssa called out.

"Grandfather?" Dennis questioned.

"The real identity of the Dark Man, it's my grandfather. I have to go, Dennis. You stay here." Alyssa commanded.

"Hey, wait Alyssa. Don't treat me like a girl. I'm the man here!" Dennis said angrily.

"Dennis you may be a man, but you're not a Rooder. I am!" Alyssa said matter-of-factly.

"Hey, don't leave me Alyssa!" Dennis called after her.


	5. Chapter 5

***note: I don't own clock tower.**

**Grandfather/Lord Burroughs**

Alyssa wandered up the stairs and through the gears to the top of the clock tower where that Dark Man appeared. The Dark Man changed into Alyssa's grandfather, Dick, and said,

"I've been waiting for you Alyssa. You don't know how hard I tried to find Burroughs's Castle in order to become one with you. I searched and searched for three years, and at last I found it. Burroughs's Castle used to stand in exactly the same spot where the Hamilton house is now. It's not a coincidence. It's all the Entities doing. This is our destiny…" He told Alyssa.

"Grandpa…" Alyssa protested.

"Don't look so sad. Once the ritual is complete, you and I will become a new entity, and we can be together forever." Dick completed.

"No! Please, grandpa, come to your senses. What about mum?" Alyssa pleaded.

"Your mum? Your mother is right there." Dick looked down at the level beneath them where there was a statue of Alyssa's mother. Alyssa gasped and ran down stairs that disappeared at once. "Nancy betrayed me more than once. She married that weak, lily-livered good-for-nothing, Phillip, and then she tried to prevent me from becoming one with my most precious granddaughter…that's why she's there Alyssa. There was no other way, Alyssa." Alyssa's Grandfather declared.

"Damn you! You are not my grandfather, I don't know who you are anymore! But I know that I'm a Rooder! I'll destroy you and avenge my mother!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Fool. Fool. Fool." Dick said as he transformed into Lord Burroughs. "In a few minutes the clock will strike twelve announcing the arrival of your fifteenth birthday. Then the Ritual of Engagement will commence!" Her grandfather declared and a sacrificial alter appeared. "Now, Alyssa, time to lie down on the alter, and prepare to surrender your heart to me." With a point of his sword, Alyssa was thrown in the air and onto the alter. Alyssa was strapped to the alter as her grandfather morphed back into himself, with the addition of a dagger, and started chanting. The ghosts of the subordinates Alyssa had killed appeared and started chanting as well.

"Alyssa!" Ralph yelled as he through the final clover her way, the clover of love, just as Dick was about to stab Alyssa. The light from the clover dispersed the subordinates, caused Dick to flinch away, and broke Alyssa's bonds. Alyssa's bow appeared in her hands and she shot an arrow at Dick, who morphed back into Lord Burroughs, but he blocked it. Alyssa jumped off the alter, ran to the other side of the floor, and the battle started, with Ralph watching. Alyssa alternated between shooting arrows and ducking to avoid the purple orbs that Lord Burroughs was hurling at her. Alyssa got hit by one of the orbs and, not only did it weaken her, it bound her. So this is what the subordinates felt like, Alyssa thought as she stood there unable to move more that a meter. But what happened next was completely unfair; a pool of blood appeared on the floor beneath her feet that held her in place so she was hit by another orb. Lord Burroughs was slowly walking towards Alyssa. Alyssa shot arrows to try to keep him away but between dodging random pools of blood and ducking she was too late. Lord Burroughs got too close; he grabbed her around the throat and started to strangle her.

"Alyssa!" Ralph cried as he desperately tried to get through the invisible shield that always formed around Alyssa's battles. Lord Burroughs let Alyssa go, apparently not wanting to win by strangling her, and she staggered to the other side of the room, her eyes coming back into focus. She noticed Ralph's worried look and nodded to assure him she would be fine. When Lord Burroughs sent out his orb attack there wasn't one orb anymore, there were three. Alyssa figured he must have drained her energy and used it himself. Alyssa went back to shooting arrows and dodging orbs until she was bound…again. This was getting annoying. This time, knowing that if Lord Burroughs got close enough to strangle her again she would surely die, she used the specialty arrow she had been saving to keep him at bay. It worked and by the time Lord Burroughs recovered Alyssa was free and the binding arrows bound him. She bound him twice more and then sent out her last arrow, knowing it wouldn't kill him but it may come close. Lord Burroughs was definitely weaker. Alyssa heard her mothers voice; she followed it and saw her mothers shattered statue.

"Draw strength from me." Nancy told Alyssa. Alyssa picked up the statues head and felt great power. Alyssa's bow turned into a sword and she stabbed it into the heart of Lord Burroughs who fell off the clock tower, disappearing the way the subordinates did when defeated.

The clock tower started to shake and Ralph ran to Alyssa; they embraced as the clock tower crumbled around them. Alyssa woke up in a field, but before she could believe she dreamed the whole ordeal, Ralph walked over to her and smiled, helping her off the ground. Alyssa looked around them and saw her home; Dennis was standing at the front step. When the two got closer to the house Dennis ran and hugged Alyssa, "Thank God you're alright!" He exclaimed, not noticing the murderous look in Ralph's eyes. Alyssa did see this look and shook her head at Ralph reassuringly. The three went inside together.

***Final note:** This is as far as I'm going with the story for the foreseeable future. If anyone wants to continue this story, or use any of it as ideas for their own, please feel free to do so. Thanks for reading!


End file.
